Evol Driver
The Evol Driver is the transformation device of Kamen Rider Evol. It is used by inserting two specialized versions of Fullbottles called Evolbottles into its two slots and then cranking the lever. It requires a Hazard Level of 5.0 to use. After transforming, the Evol Driver lets out an evil laugh. It is unknown when it was created, but it was originally used by Evolto as part of his plan to wipe out the population of Mars, though he was separated from it by the Martian Queen Vernage, making Evolt have to spend most of the series trying to get it back. Evolt later receives a second Evol Driver and offers it to Nariaki Utsumi. Once Nariaki accepted Evol's offer, Evol tossed him the second Evol Driver and he uses it to transform into a Kamen Rider, with Evolt dubbing him "Kamen Rider Mad Rogue". Usage Similarly to the Build Driver, Kamen Rider Evol transforms by inserting 2 Evolbottles into the Evol-Driver and cranking the lever. Unlike the Build Driver's Best Match combinations of two paired Fullbottles, Evol accesses his forms using the Rider Evolbottle along with any other Evolbottle to access a Rider form themed after the varying Evolbottle used. The Evol-Driver weapon is still capable of using normal Fullbottles to transform into a Rider form in the same way as the Build Driver, and also recognizes Best Matches, as seen with Kamen Rider Mad Rogue transforming using the Bat and Engine Fullbottles. It is also unknown why the forms accessed with the Evol-Driver do not utilize Halfbodies in their construction. While Evol, using Evolbottles, features the diagonal undersuit of Halfbodies, Mad Rogue does not. Trivia *The voice of Evol-Driver was provided by Tetsuo Kanao (金尾 哲夫, Kanao Tetsuo), who voiced Evolto himself. *The Evol-Driver also demonstrates backwards-compatibility with regular Fullbottles. *The Evol-Driver's looping stand-by music is a modified version of , the symphony previously used in the opening scene of the 29th episode "The Opening Bell Rings". **Incidentally, and somewhat ironically, this was the last symphony composed by , just as the Driver is portrayed as the instrument of Evolt's endgame plans, while technically being the progenitor of all known Rider systems derived from the Nebula Gas experiments. *The Evol-Driver is similar to the White Wizard Driver, the first upgrade-type Driver to possess the same core aspects as its base: **Uses the same type of trinkets to transform. **Most of the older trinkets have different announcements with the new Driver. **Used primarily by an antagonist that pretended to be an ally. **Produces more power than its base due to the background of the wielder. **Ending announcements for transformations and finishers reference the background of the user. *However, it is unknown why there are certain Fullbottles (i.e. Tank, Tantei, USB Memory, etc.) that do not follow this trend. **Some of them, specifically Tank, Lock, and the currently unreleased Kyoryu Fullbottle, trigger new transformation announcements for Evol when paired with the Rider Evolbottle. This could mean the release of future Evolbottles. **Sounds for the F1, Gold, Scorpion, Kangaroo, Ichigou, Kuuga-OOO, Showa Rider and Heisei Rider Fullbottles are not included in the Evol-Driver. Category:Cataclysm Category:Weapons Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Genocide Category:Technology